


My Little Tyrant: Friendship is Magic

by SluttyPamian



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Belly Bulging, Huge Dick, I actually tried to research everything and make it accurate, Multi, aka leon fucks monsters consensually and theyre friends, anal sex obviously, ao3 you better keep that wholesome in all caps like the good lord intended it, did someone say WHOLESOME monster fucking, did someone say monster fucking?, fuck canon and the horse it rode in on, hire me for ASL translation lol, i also used to be able to finger spell pretty well, leon being an absolute cock slut, mr. x gon give it to ya, multi chapter story, oh hey compliment me on my sign language btw, oh wait i forgot, okay ill shut up in the tags now, tags/characters/pairings to be updated
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23690839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SluttyPamian/pseuds/SluttyPamian
Summary: As Leon makes his way through the warzone that is Raccoon city, he finds some unlikely allies. But what will happen when he escapes? If he escapes? And can he bring these new allies with him?
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Mr. X | Tyrant T-00
Comments: 5
Kudos: 135





	My Little Tyrant: Friendship is Magic

**Author's Note:**

> I'M BACK BITCHES!!! I've been on hiatus for entirely too damn long and instead of bringing the most horribly depraved, absolutely fucked content I can imagine, I'm bringing you some consensual sex and hints at lasting friendship. (But uh, don't worry y'all's, the sex is still gonna get freaky sooner or later.) Anyway, this is a real big, big, big middle finger right up the arse of Resident Evil 2 Remake canon, and it's gonna be a big middle finger right up the arse of another Resident Evil game as well. I'm gonna keep our next "companion" for Leon a secret for now, but if you knew anything about my love for hulking leather daddies I'm sure you'd be able to guess who's prick Leon's gonna see next.
> 
> In case you couldn't read the clusterfuck that was my tags, there's some American Sign Language in this fic! I actually did my research and used to teach myself ASL so the signs are fairly accurate... As accurate as I can be describing via text a hand gesture at least. I kinda HC that Mr. X is a mute, but can still communicate using basic hand gestures if need be. So I wanted to make it an important trait for a decent part of the fic.
> 
> This is also planned to be a 3 chapter fic, but I have no idea when I'll fuck off again into the abyss so enjoy the peen while you can.
> 
> Shout out to everyone who's stuck with me through my hiatus, and who has encouraged me to write this hot dumpster fire of a fic. Thanks and I love you all. Filthy heathens. <3

There was a loud crash, intense heat, and then nothing. A blackness engulfed Leon that he felt he was trapped in forever. He had no idea of the passing of time, the world continuing to move around him, or the hulking mass that lifted his unconscious body from the floor and carried him away. Hours passed before he roused, and Leon found himself laying on what appeared to be the locker room floor. His body ached and he didn't want to wake up, but he knew that every moment he allowed himself to pause, the situation outside worsened and his, as well as Claire's, chances of survival dropped. He didn't have time to ponder how he managed to teleport to the locker room, and forced his aching body into a sitting position. A labored gasp escaped him and pain exploded in his side. Distorted images of a helicopter and hulking beast of a man streamed through his memories and he realized with a start that he had no idea where it was, and what dangers hid in the room with him. Fighting through his pain, Leon checked through his equipment and horror quickly overshadowed his pain when he realized he was missing nearly everything he had been carrying. It seemed all Leon had left of his equipment was a dented can of first aid spray, a handgun he didn't trust to fire correctly, and his knife that had come loose from its holster and miraculously not stabbed him.

He opened the first aid spray and to his dismay the aerosol nozzle was damaged as well and his attempts to use it resulted in a gelatinous foam type discharge he smeared into some of the worst of his wounds. Once he determined his legs would be sturdy enough to carry him, he quietly scrounged around the room for anything that could be of use to him. His search was, however, interrupted by the sound of a door opening and closing, followed by a strange crinkle and the tell-tale plod of heavy footsteps. Memories quickly flashed through Leon's head, and he remembered a hulking mass of a man and a helicopter. Realizing he was in danger, Leon quickly searched for a way out, or a place to hide. His efforts were in vain however, and from around the corner came a large man with grey skin dressed in all leather. Just the sight of him made Leon bristle, and he could almost taste the tang of blood and feel heat crash over him. 

The man was blocking Leon's path almost entirely and left Leon's only options for escape to flee deeper into the room in hopes it connected to something else, or to try and force his way past the man. Without knowing what the man was capable of, pushing past him was a risk, as was trying to find an alternate route out of the locker room. Leon had briefly looked at a layout map of the police station earlier but with his recent injuries didn't trust his memory. Did the locker room connect? Was it a dead end? He could probably use the environment to skirt around the man and lessen his risk of forcing his way past if he acted fast enough. Gripping his knife, Leon tensed his muscles and watched the man intently to see what he would do so he could act accordingly. The action the man took however was not one Leon was expecting in the least. He cocked his head to the side and gazed at Leon pensively for a moment before pointing at him with a gloved hand, then making a thumbs up gesture and moving his thumb in a circle while keeping the pad of his thumb pointed at Leon. Leon kept a close eye on the man and watched in confusion as he repeated the gesture a couple more times before seeming to pause in thought. He then made a different gesture, this time bringing a fist to the side of his head and pointing upwards with a questioning look on his face. Realization washed over Leon and he furrowed his brow.

“Are you... Signing at me?” Leon asked.

The man nodded slowly, then repeated his previous gesture of the point and circling thumb. Leon watched the gesture intently, not having a large understanding of ASL but knowing some basic phrases.

“Am I... Okay?”

The man nodded his head with what seemed to be some enthusiasm and stopped making the gesture. Leon was confused. This man was obviously some creature that posed a threat, yet he wasn’t showing any hostility to Leon, at least not yet. He kept a respectable distance, and most of his motions had a slowness to them.

“You’re not trying to hurt me?” Leon asked.

The man shook his head. He reached into the pocket of his leather coat and Leon jerked his body back, despite the man’s claims he wasn’t going to hurt him. When the man pulled his hand out of his coat, his fist was filled with vending machine snacks. He held his fist out to Leon, who refused to budge from his defensive spot. When Leon didn’t come forward, the man used his free hand and closed his fingers as if holding a piece of food, and tapped his bottom lip several times. Cautiously, Leon approached and took the assortment of snacks from the man. He nodded in return, and retreated back several steps to give Leon space. Leon wasn’t particularly hungry, but realizing that this was probably going to be his last chance for food for who knows how long, he decided to open one of the more appealing looking snacks and chow down. The man remained motionless until Leon stowed the remaining snacks in his pocket, after which he approached Leon. Leon held his ground this time, though he was still wary of the man and remained on guard. The man stopped just within arms reach of Leon and signed again, touching the fingertips of an open hand briefly to his chin and bringing his hand, palm facing upwards, in front of him at about a ninety degree angle.

“Thank you?” Leon questioned.

“For what?”

The man cocked his head to the side and looked at Leon strangely. He made a fist with his thumb sticking out and brought it to his temple. With his other hand, he made another fist with his thumb sticking out pad side down. He brought the thumb at his temple down and touched it briefly to his other thumb and looked at Leon expectantly. When Leon didn’t seem to get what he was saying, the man began to make several slower hand motions Leon was able to recognize as finger spelling.

“What am I supposed to remember?” He asked when the man was done.

Instead of trying to sign a response, the man took off his hat and showed Leon a large head wound that had blown out nearly the entirety of the man’s skull. Leon was repulsed by the display, but what was even more repulsing was the fact he could see what remained of the man’s skull and soft tissue pulsating and trying to repair itself. The man then closed his fists and set them atop each other and slightly off center. He held his fists in that position for a moment before jerking them apart suddenly in a breaking motion. This was another sign, free, that Leon needed to have finger spelled for him. Knowing what the sign was, however, didn’t really clear anything up for him.

“You’re telling me you’re happy something busted out half your skull?”

Another look at what remained of the man’s skull revealed a strange glob of gelatinous green gel that looked too similar to the gel he managed to squeeze out of his can of first aid spray. When Leon put two and two together, his confusion only deepened.

“Wait, did I heal you? Why did I do that? What...” 

Leon tried to remember what had happened before he woke up in the locker room, but thinking of it only served to give him a headache. Whatever, it didn’t matter. What mattered was getting back to Claire and getting out of the police station. Leon was now left with two immediate problems in his way: his equipment situation was dismal at best, and there was a giant lumbering man creature that he couldn’t tell if he would be a threat later. There was only one way to figure it out, and Leon couldn’t believe what he was seriously about to do.

“Alright. Well, since we’ve determined that we can almost understand each other, I guess I can talk to you like a civilized person. Can you help me?”

The man nodded eagerly. Well, one problem down.

“Great. Now, I’m going to have to figure out what to call you. I don’t suppose you have a name?”

This question the man seemed to have some trouble answering. He cocked his head to the side and Leon almost felt sorry for him. Eventually, the man did answer, curling one of his hands into a loose fist before sticking one finger out in what looked like a childish version of a dinosaur, or maybe the Loch Ness monster.

“X?” Leon questioned.

“Well it’s uh... Easy to remember at least.”

Leon cautiously reached out and placed his hand on X’s arm.

“Alrighty Mr. X, let’s go.”

* * *

As it turns out, having a giant man-monster creature as your travel buddy is a good way to keep other, less desirable monsters from nibbling on your giblets. Mr. X seemed to be adamant about keeping Leon safe, moving obstacles, and constantly surveying the area. Leon’s fear that his new companion would turn on him soon waned, and he found himself keeping tucked close to Mr. X when he could. Mr. X didn’t seem to mind in the least, and would himself gravitate towards Leon when the two drifted apart. Leon had managed to replenish his equipment and was toting around a fancy shotgun while Mr. X’s head seemed to have healed up nicely with no evidence of him turning aggressive towards Leon. The pair had nearly completed the police station together and were almost ready to move on, Leon just wanting one final sweep for supplies and survivors. And another package of Oreo cookies Mr. X magically produced from his pocket.

“Thanks, buddy.”

Leon sat down on a bench and heaved a sigh.

“Y’know, you’re not half bad. I uh...” He glanced over at Mr. X, who was busy keeping an eye on their surroundings.

“I don’t know what’s gonna happen to you later... I mean... You’re not exactly low-profile or anything. But, you’re not... Evil. Far as I can tell. That’s not gonna change, right?”

Mr. X did one final scan of the room and lumbered over to Leon. He sat next to him and nudged him with his elbow, like someone would a friend. To further communicate his point, he even signed ‘friend’ at Leon with as much of an approximation of a smile he could have on his face. The gesture moved Leon to smile himself and lean against Mr. X. He felt like he could almost doze off like that, and stifled a yawn. This barely concealed yawn caught Mr. X’s attention, who put an arm around Leon and pulled him to rest against his large frame. He spelled out ‘nap’ for Leon, and before the other man could protest threaded his fingers through Leon’s hair and raked his fingers soothingly across his scalp. It was hard to ignore his own fatigue when combined with Mr. X doing such a convincing job of lulling him to sleep, and he yawned again. He knew he shouldn’t take a nap at a time like this, but his eyes were getting heavier and heavier. Without really thinking about what he was doing, Leon shifted in Mr. X’s lap and buried his face in the crook of the gentle giant’s neck. His skin had a strange smell to it, no horrid stench of death and decay but certainly nothing quite alive. It idly reminded Leon of the faint smell of new plastic and cheap soap.

Maybe it was just his fried nerves, but Leon felt compelled to press his nose in a little more and take a deep breath of Mr. X’s skin. Mr. X shivered gently and Leon could hear his teeth click together. He then angled his neck just so that Leon had better access. This angling of the neck was followed by a large hand coming to rest against Leon’s back and gently pressing him even tighter against Mr. X. Leon nuzzled against the exposed flesh, ghosting his lips across where a pulse would thrum on a human. Another shiver wracked Mr. X’s body and Leon found his excitement building because of the effect he was having. Never mind the possible repercussions of putting his mouth all over some strange creature and getting it riled up, it was like a flip switched in Leon’s brain and he was acting on instinct. His lips moved now with purpose, no longer ghosting across flesh but laving attention wherever Leon could reach. Mr. X wasn’t content to be a passive participant anymore and turned to meet Leon’s lips with his own. It was at this point something in Mr. X seemed to shift and he easily took control of the kiss, claiming Leon’s mouth and manhandling him so he was straddling the other man’s lap. Mr. X’s large hands kept him firmly in place, but Leon didn’t plan on going anywhere and was content to simply stay where he was and shamelessly grind against Mr. X. There was a grumble of approval emanating from deep within Mr. X as his hands began to clumsily undress Leon.

Leon shivered and moaned into Mr. X’s mouth as his burning skin was exposed to the wandering hands of his travel companion. As soon as Leon’s shirt was discarded, Mr. X wasted no time in kissing along the newly exposed flesh and drawing out a multitude of reactions from the smaller man. Leon jerked sharply and dug his fingers into Mr. X when he felt teeth graze his nipple and thought for a brief moment he was going to cream in his pants like a horny teenager. Mr. X then latched onto the nipple and laved attention on it, to Leon’s combined delight and dismay. It wasn’t enough, Leon wanted more.

“Pants..! Pants..!” 

He was too excited, brain too muddled to form complete sentences. In a city full of zombies, where he had been nearly killed multiple times over the last several hours, all he could think of was removing the last barrier between him and Mr. X and sinking down on the large bulge he could feel between the man's legs. Mr. X let go of Leon just long enough for him to remove his pants and underwear, unzipping his own pants in the process and freeing his cock for Leon’s viewing pleasure. Leon was in awe at the size, far beyond what a human could possibly have with precum already gathering at the head.

“Shit.”

Mr. X rumbled in a way that almost seemed cocky as Leon continued to practically salivate at the sight of the massive prick. He was ready to lift up and impale himself when Mr. X seemed to realize what he was planning and stopped Leon by taking careful hold of his jaw with one massive hand. He then slipped two fingers into Leon’s mouth, which he took willingly and swirled his fingers around the digits with a content moan. Mr. X then reached down with his free hand and wrapped it around Leon’s cock to stroke slowly. The sound the smaller man made was heavenly to Mr. X, who mimicked his enthusiastic moans as his hand moved faster along Leon’s shaft. He pulled his fingers from Leon’s mouth and reached down to circle Leon’s waiting asshole. Leon shuddered at the touch, it had been a long time since anyone else had touched him there, and all but begged Mr. X to hurry. As the first finger slipped into him, Leon cried out in sheer ecstasy. The pain and pleasure juxtaposed was divine, something Leon hadn’t realized he had been missing for so long. He slumped forward, alternating between practically devouring Mr. X’s mouth and absolutely begging the larger man to wreck him, to make Leon scream in pleasure.

When he felt the second finger enter him, the stretch nearly made Leon freeze. It filled him to capacity and exceeded anything he ever could’ve imagined. Mr. X pumped his fingers in and out of Leon, making sure he was good and ready for what was going to come next. Leon wiggled his hips to encourage Mr. X to get a little more forceful with his fingering and cried out when his gyrations caused Mr. X to graze his prostate. Mr. X seemed to pick up on what had happened and made an effort to deliberately hit Leon’s prostate with each thrust of his fingers. Soon, Leon’s pleasured moans turned to high pitched cries and he spilled over Mr. X’s hand and onto his abdomen. Mr. X didn’t stop his thrusting until Leon pulled himself off the fingers inside him and hovered above Mr. X’s cock.

“Ready?” Leon panted, more so to himself than Mr. X.

“Don’t stop ‘till you’re finished.”

Mr. X’s cock was much bigger than the two fingers inside him, but Leon was more than ready to take it. He slowly lowered himself down and drank the groan of pleasure that came from Mr. X as Leon took him fully. The sheer size of him was almost too much and Leon could see with perverse glee as his stomach bulged from the cock nestled inside him. After a moment for Leon to catch his breath, Mr. X adjusted his grip on him and began to slowly thrust in and out of the smaller man. He was obviously exhausted, even with his limited understanding of human capabilities Mr. X could see as much, but Leon’s instruction not to stop until he was finished was all the encouragement he needed to keep going. Leon was tight on his cock, and Mr. X had never experienced such a feeling before. It was interesting to see Leon reduced to a drooling mess from something as simple as his cock inside him. Mr. X had seen Leon easily dispatch zombies and lickers before the sudden helicopter crash that damaged the rookie cop’s memory and essentially nullified Umbrella’s control over him. 

“Fffff... Mmmm, fuck! It’s... I! Hhhh... Haaa~!”

Leon’s cock struggled to harden again after coming so recently. As it were, a measly stream of precum dribbled from the head and smeared as the force of Mr. X’s thrusts caused Leon’s cock to bounce uncontrolled. Meanwhile, Leon’s asshole fluttered around the cock inside him as his body struggled to accommodate the girth of it. 

“Go on, go on...” Leon urged.

“Wanna feel...”

Leon anchored himself to Mr. X and practically impaled himself on his cock. Mr. X seemed to get the gist that Leon wanted to be handled a little more rough and slid his hands to Leon’s hips to guide him into a harder pace. After a time, a spurt of come spilled again from Leon’s cock despite him not being completely hard and spilled over him and Mr. X. Mr. X continued to thrust roughly into Leon, too blissed out to care even if the ceiling collapsed on the pair of them. Suddenly, Mr. X growled low and dangerous in Leon’s ear, and the smaller man could barely process what he was hearing before he felt Mr. X thrust into him one final time and a rush of come fill him. Leon cried out as he felt it filling him and slumped against Mr. X for support while shivering with the aftershocks. Mr. X continued to growl quietly in Leon’s ear until the smaller man stopped his shivering. A soft snore eeped its way out of Leon, which caused Mr. X to cock his head in interest. He slowly removed his softened cock out of Leon, so as not to disturb him and was careful to not spill his come over Leon’s discarded clothing as it dripped out of him. He wiped up Leon’s come from his clothing before it could stain and stared at it on his fingers curiously before placing his fingers in his mouth and sucking them clean of fluids. He carefully redressed Leon, still snoring lightly, and cradled him in his lap.

As Leon rested, Mr. X threaded his fingers through his hair and rumbled low in his chest.

Soon Leon would wake up, and they would continue their mission.

**Author's Note:**

> Heeeeeeeey! Now sounds like a really good time to plug my Discord server! Come dick around and meme with me! This server is strictly an 18+ environment, so keep that in mind before you try and join. Honestly, shame on you if you're reading this before you're 18 anyway but I guess I can't really stop you eh?
> 
> https://discord.gg/mRrBfy7


End file.
